movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Cipha
War of Cipha is a conflict in The Mirror Dimension. History The war started when The Vortex swarmed over the spot they were in and sucked Darren up and killed him after he was talking to Mitchell. The other Vortics had to escape. Mitchell and Kenny demanded everyone to follow their lead. John carried an RPG and blasted the bullets the Vortex spawned. They managed to defeat many of the obstacles the boss spawned, but something was missing - The ZX Spapptron. That's when they find it on the ground. However, it disappears and lands in a locked cage. The Vortex guarded the entrance and turned into an anime character. He hit a bunch of swords together and he summoned a current ball. He says "Cipha BOOM!!!!" Most of the Vortics are now dead, but Kenny, John, and another one named Pokè defend Mitchell and a bunch of others. A war is then started and the Vortex spawns them into an dimension called Cipha. All of the vortics team up to slash the Vortex and take the Spapptron. However, The Vortex summons a whole army of mini vortexes that team up to blast through the vortics. Pokè summons a dragon ball (DBZ reference) which gets sucked up by the real Vortex. A shuriken from Singapore is charged up and copies itself into many copies. A Vortex is also taken and Kenny evolves into it using genetics. He tries to suck up part of the Vortex, but he falls down and becomes injured. When he tries to get up, he has to dodge a fire charge fist from the Vortex. He fleas the scene like a badass and shoots some of the mini vortexes with RPGs. Thankfully, the mini vortexes weren't immune to them, so he killed some of them. However, John accidently blasts Kenny up, who gets sucked up and almost killed. He tries to make a jump for it, but he struggles. He then shoots at the Vortexes explosive button, which makes him eject from it. He also thinks that he has killed the Vortex, but he is still up and swarming. Kenny tries to go up for battle again, but the Vortex successfully shoots him and he blasts off the edge of the dimension. Mitchell is scared, because he's just viewing all of this and not doing anything. However, he reverts this fact and kills a mini Vortex with an ultra sharp bladed knife. Kenny yells for help, but when Mitchell goes over, it is too late. Kenny has hit the deep ground and has died from a final blow from the Vortex. John, devastated from the loss, charges his weapons to the maximum power and tried to blast everything. He decided that he has to take over top spot. He kills all but one of the vortexes - the actual one. He is also out of ammo and needs to suck some life from the Vortex to recharge it. Mitchell then kicks the boss with his karate skills and the Vortex falls down. Mitchell, happy about this, sees that the lock on the cage has been lifted and grabs the Spapptron. But before he can turn around and have the final blood, an army of 50 little vortexes appear. Mitchell jumps up to shoot them, but one of them blasts a fire charge electrocution at him and shoots him off the edge with the ZX Spapptron in his hand. He is also in the cage and grabs onto it. John looks over and sees Mitchell, and he is desperate to get him up. He throws a grapple gun down to Mitchell and tells him to catch it. However, the trajectory of the aim wasn't perfect, as Mitchell got stabbed by it in the chest. He then loses life for a second as he falls for an eight of a mile. However, he gets his life back and shoots the grapple just in time before he hit the bottom of the void. He also makes a big discovery - Kenny. Mitchell asks how Kenny survived and tries to bring him up to the surface. But instead, he says that he done enough for the Vortics and wills make a sacrifice. He then thanks Mitchell and praises him in defeating the Vortex and dies. Mitchell accepts this and grapples himself to the top of Cipha. He goes back up to see Pokè and John down. He calls for backup while he revives them and shoots back as well. The Vortex, however, gets an Ultimate Shield, an object that reflects anything, even a ZX Spapptron. This makes Mitchell thinks of the ZX Spapptron. He needs to find it. He looks everywhere, but he realizes that it's not in Cipha - it's in the 5th Dimension. He needs a portal to get there. He mines down a few layers to go in the Cipha Central Command Center and notices a network of tunnels and technology, much like the 5th Dimension. He also sees someone operating it - a Mega Vortex Minion ZX, the most powerful and high tech minion of all. He punches Mitchell in the eye and he falls while knocked out. He has a dream about him against the Vortex. He imagines a ZX Spapptron in his hand while defeating every enemy in sight. He then gets woken up by another hit - this time to the shin. He wakes up and finds the Mega Minion hacking a computer. He is typing a code that shuts down the universe, so Mitchell has to take it over and kill him. He uses a fireball and burns him, as well as using his blasters. The minion fights back and sends a fiery wind upon him, but Mitchell uses an Ultimate Shield and deflects it, hitting him and killing him. He hacks into it and teleports back to the 5th dimension, where he kills many of the minions. He finds the ZX Spapptron, but after he grabs it, the Vortex teleports there and knocks the blaster down. Mitchell jumps into the void to get it and uses it to blast him up. He then kills the Vortex, claiming victory for the Vortics. Category:Conflicts Category:DanzxvFan8275